Darkness Can Be Eternal
by frosty600
Summary: AU. Buffy accidentally stumbles across a close to death vampire and despite everything she'd been taught about real life vampires she decides to help him. Something she may come to regret as the vampire doesn't just go on his merry way as she expects him to when he regains his strength. This story is replacing Darkness Can and Will Be Eternal
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon

**Important must read the A/N it is important :)**

**A/N:** Ok here is the first chapter of the new version of the new version of Darkness Can And Will Be Eternal. It's now called Darkness Can be Eternal and starts off in a completely different way, but the concept it mostly the same except that vampire's haven't taken control of the entire world, but humans still know about them.

I hope that you enjoy this version more than the first.

**CHAPTER 1**

Buffy moved cautiously through the dense wooded area of the forest she was making her way through to join her friends at the old cabin that had been long abandoned that they were straying the weekend at on a dare that had gotten so heated that it ended up including all of them… even Cordelia; all five of them cramped into that small rickety run down cabin in the middle of the woods.

_Oh yeah, this is going to be so much fun.'_ Buffy thought sarcastically, echoing the sentiment she had shared after it had all been agreed. A sentiment Willow had agreed with. There was just something about even the idea of Cordelia Chase spending the weekend without modern appliances or electricity sounded like a disaster waiting to happen.

_Cordy might surprise us though._ Buffy thought, trying to think positive about the brunette that had grown closer to them since she'd found Xander's 'Geeky Cuteness' her words, enough to be dateable.

Buffy snorted in disbelief, "She'll be going crazy by Saturday morning. Especially when she realizes we're going to have to wash outside in the river," Buffy chuckled and shook her head, "Should be amusing,"

***O*O*O***

Angelus tried at the very least to open his eyes as his senses picked up the presence of a human nearby something that hadn't happened in what felt like forever, but he couldn't do it, he didn't have the strength for it anymore. He didn't even have the muscle strength or enough blood for his face to shift into the hard ridges of the demon he was in response to the burning hunger the sound of the girls circulating blood in his ears.

Angelus attempted with all his will to move, to stand up from the wall he had been chained to; the manacles long since rusted away. The magic that had been strengthening them in order to keep him imprisoned whilst he was in his prime having been too much for the ordinary, weak metal they had been made from.

They had lasted long enough to keep him trapped inside the stone structure that had become his prison, far from any civilization.

But his effort was in vain, he could barely even manage to move his little pinkie finger, let alone his entire body.

_God that blood sounds so good!_ Angelus thought longingly, if it had been able to he was sure his mouth would be watering at the idea of tasting it, feeling it thick and hot in his mouth running down his throat, bleeding life and strength back into his deteriorating body. A process that after fifty years was pretty much complete.

_Forget it boyo. No human is going to just waltz in here and cut their wrist for you. Not even Darla could be bothered to come after you._ He thought, he'd be stuck here until he was driven mad by the hunger.

That knowledge didn't stop his senses from focusing in on the life saving blood as it drew nearer and nearer to his prison. He was so focused on it that it felt like he could feel it living beat of the blood in his own body.

_Maybe I'm starting to go mad._

***O*O*O***

Buffy paused in her stride with a frown darkening her brow as she flashed her torch about the dark forest. The thickly wooded area seemed to close in about her as she tried to place herself in the forest.

"Oh great," Buffy groused under her breath.

_Don't tell me I've gotten lost!_ She thought agitatedly, a sudden cool breeze sending a chill through her.

Buffy glanced around the dark forest a little nervous that she may have attracted the attention of one of the many predators that could be stalking the dark forest, both natural and preternatural.

"What a great way to start a weekend away," she muttered sarcastically. She looked around the forest again, this time using her flashlight more as she looked for anything that she recognized and would tell her where she had to go from here to get to the cabin.

"I should have come with one of the others," she murmured as she frowned in concentration. It was a frown that disappeared a moment later as her flashlight shone over a structure that seemed more suited to one of the many cemeteries in the town than the only forest.

"What the…" she muttered curiously as she began walking towards the crypt like structure that was in the middle of the Old Mills forest, "Am I close to Restfield?" she asked herself as she approached the door to the crypt.

Her eyes taking in the foreign words engraved in the thick solid stone above the door, words that could have been Latin, but she really couldn't tell.

Buffy hesitated outside the front of the door, wondering if she should have a look inside. She could see the rusted imprint of an old fashioned lock on the door. The good girl in her wanted to turn away and forget that she had even clamped eyes on the crypt, but the more adventurous side of her urged her to take a peak, after all there was no sign of a lock except for the rust and who would know? Out here, practically in the middle of nowhere.

_Yeah, who'd know?_ Buffy thought mischievously, a cheeky adventurous smile curling up her lips as she reached out to the old stone door, placing her hand flat against it, before she began pushing against it. The door gave way much easier than she expected, what with it looking so old and strong. Dirt crumpled from the door around her fingers and even more fell away as she pushed the door open further, making it creak on its rusted old hinges that had seen all that much use over the years.

Angelus heard the shifting of the dirt outside the door and he could hardly believe it when for the first time since his original imprisonment he heard the door beginning to open followed by the creak of its protesting hinges. The sound of the young healthy heart beat of the human so close now that he could practically taste it on his tongue.

And for a moment he thought that he had been mistaken and that a vampire, his Sire had finally come to set him free. But it didn't take more than another brief moment for him to dismiss the idea. As unlikely as it was for a human to wander in here on its own, the human was calm perhaps a little excited, but definitely not fearful.

If Darla was with the human they'd be oozing fear from every pore, his Sire wouldn't be able to help herself. She'd have to terrify them.

Angelus attempted to open his eyelids once again, and once again failed to accomplish the once simple task. He wanted to snarl out his frustration at his powerlessness, but that simple pleasure was also lost to him. His sensitive ears focused completely on the human, wishing that he could use his eyes to see what was happening. Anticipation and anxiety filling him in equal measure as he believed beyond a shadow of a doubt that this would be his first and last chance of escaping this hell!

Buffy squinted into the thick darkness inside the crypt, the smell of old musty air filling her nose as she did so. Raising her torch to better peer into the thick darkness, the torch light illuminated the thick dust that was floating in the musty stale air. The light also scared the bugs that were lurking in the darkness causing them to scamper and scurry off in fright.

Buffy had to bite back a girlish squeal of fear at seeing the bugs, taking a fortifying breath to steady herself against the very girlish fear that seeing so many bugs inspired in her.

_Come on. You're a Summers and Summers women are made of stronger stuff!_ Buffy silently assured herself, before she took her first step into the crypt that felt so old that it put a chill in her bones. _Perhaps I shouldn't be in here._ She thought, but the hesitant thought didn't stop her from taking another step and then the next that put her on the ledge of the first stone step that led down into the darkness.

Shining the flashlight down the steps just before her feet so that she could see where she was putting her feet.

Buffy did her best to ignore all the cobwebs that were clinging to the walls and the ceiling. A task that got a little more difficult when her torch bearing arm brushed against one by accident. She bit her lower lip, supressing any sound that wanted to escape her at the feel of the cold stickiness against her arm, feeling that she needed to remain quiet. She brushed her arm firmly to get rid of the small amount of the web that had stuck to her arm as she continued on down the last few steps and onto the dirt covered floor of the crypt.

Curious about the wide open space, Buffy held her flashlight high as she looked about the crypt that seemed strangely empty for a crypt. There was no tomb anywhere and neither where there any windows.

"Strange," Buffy murmured, her feeling of needing to be quiet having passed when she'd stepped off the stairs.

Turning around in a slow circle, Buffy continued to observe the inside of the crypt. She didn't get very far in her rotation as her eyes fell on something she hadn't expected to see. A dead body propped up against the far stone wall.

Buffy took one look at him and fled back towards the stairs, almost dropping her torch and backpack in her hurry.

Angelus felt the warmth of an un-harmful light washing over his skin at the same time the rhythm of the young woman's heart changed to one of fear.

_No!_ Angelus thought in annoyance, recognising the signs of a person about to cut and run and in the next moment he heard the sounds of her hurrying away.

Her retreating steps loud in his ears as they carried her life giving blood away from him.

_Why couldn't it have been a man? Bloody women!_ He mentally grumbled, feeling his only chance at freedom slipping away due to the squeamishness of a woman!

Buffy came to a stop just outside the crypt, a hand clutched over her pounding heart as she took a couple of moments to steady herself after what she had just seen. _Who would do that to another person? Leave them like that?_ She thought a little frantically, before she turned back to the crypt, her wide hazel eyes peering into the thick darkness once again.

_I can't leave him like that. If it's even a him._ She thought a little nervous about going down into the crypt again as she turned to face the dark opening again. _Don't be stupid, Buffy. Whoever it is, is dead and dead things can't hurt you! Unless they're vampires. _Her brain supplied unhelpfully.

Buffy shook her head and frowned in determination. _It's a vampire. I may have never seen a real one, but I doubt they look anything like that._ She assured herself as she stepped back through the doorway of the crypt.

Buffy moved with quicker steps down the stairs, more sure of where she was going this time. She came to a stop a few steps away from the corpse, shining the light from her torch on it again, this time taking the time to really look at the dead body that had startled her before.

Taking in the hollow eye sockets and hollow cheeks, his skin looked dry and leathery, his hair an untidy tangled mess that was hanging around the shoulders that also looked to be nothing more than skin and bone as well in the clothes that looked to fit a well-toned, broad shouldered person.

_Definitely a male._ She thought sadly as she moved a little closer to the body.

"I wonder what happened to you," Buffy murmured, "Well, I suppose I should call the Sunny-D PD," she continued as she reached into her pocket for her cell phone. Her eyes still focused on the poor man who had been left to rot in this dank crypt chained to the wall, or he had been at least. She could see the rusted remains of the chains on the wall behind him.

Buffy froze her phone in hand, her eyes wide as she stared down at the skeleton-like fingers of his left hand, having sworn that she had just seen a couple of his fingers move ever so slightly, "Impossible," she muttered in disbelief as she reached a free hand up to her eyes and gave them a rub, "Had to be a trick of the light," she told herself.

Angelus felt elation fill him as her words filled his ears, he'd actually managed to move his fingers enough for the girl to see it, which was even better than her coming back after running away from his malnutrition body. _ Come on, Angelus boyo move your fingers again. Just a little wiggle._ He urged himself, hating the fact that such a small thing was taking a toll on his weakened body.

He heard the girl gasp and he would have smirked at his triumph if he'd still been able. _Come on you insipid mortal!_ Angelus thought with growing agitation and impatience, his burning ravenous hunger making him irritable.

Buffy swallowed thickly, her eyes still wide with disbelief, having seen what looked like his fingers twitching again, but that should be possible unless…

Buffy glanced up at the hollowed out face to see if it had moved at all, but his face looked to be unmoving, glancing back down to the hand she thought she had seen move. Reaching out with a shaking hand, she hesitated before touching it, not sure if she should… she didn't want to get into trouble for disturbing the evidence if she ended still having to call the cops.

Buffy hesitated a moment longer, before stealing her nerve and touching the skeletal dirty hand gently with her own. For a short moment there was no movement like she had expected, it had just been her imagination, but in the next just before she moved her hand from over his she felt a definite twitch of one of his fingers against the palm of her hand.

Buffy jerked her hand away, her hazel eyes wider than before as she stared up at the hollowed out face as she processed what had just happened. "Holy crap! You moved!" she cried out, dropping both her torch and her cell as she scrambled back from what looked to be a corpse.

"You're a, you're a vampire!" she gasped out shocked.

In all the ways she had been warned by teachers and 'professionals' on the ways you may come into contact with vampire's this had definitely not been covered!

_Thank Fuck! Finally!_ Angelus thought as he listened to the girl as she began to pace back and forth in front of him, her heartbeat anxious. _Now hurry up and feed me!_ He thought with irritation, half worried that the girl would decide to run off again and this time not come back at her discovery.

_I won't like you, I promise. I'll just take enough to get mobile._ He promised despite not being able to actually voice the cajoling words, instead he had to hope that this human girl would have a kind and helpful disposition, which in his experience with human nature wasn't very likely.

Humans were generally a greedy self-absorbed race of people, not that vampires were all that different in that regard. _Damn it! It's such a pain not being able to just thrall her into giving him her blood!_

Buffy stopped her pacing as her anxiety and fear slowly calmed as the vampire remained still against the wall of the crypt. "You can't do much more than wiggle your fingers, can you?" she murmured sympathetically as she stared down at him, once again taking the vampire's pitiful state, her eyes taking in his dusty out of fashion clothes that had definitely seen better days, "Wow , you've been down here a while huh. Who could be so cruel?" she pondered out loud.

_Try three quarts of the population. _Angelus, thought, disliking the sympathy he could hear in her voice, it was far too close to pity for his liking. _Just how naïve are you?_

Buffy gently chewed on her lower lip as she continued to regard the seemingly helpless vampire, who she could either help like her gentle heart and conscience bade her to or leave just as he was and continue on to the cabin where her friends where no doubt waiting for her.

She stood undecided like that for a moment, before she moved forward and slowly picked up her phone and torch, slipping her phone back into her pocket, she moved to squat in front of the vampire, "Ok, so here's the deal Mr Vampire. I help you and you don't bite me,"

_And just how do you expect to help me without offering up a vein?_ Angelus thought derisively.

Buffy's terms were met with silence, "I mean it Mister, you bite me and I leave you to fend for yourself,"

_If I bit you, you wouldn't be able to leave until I let you, of I let you silly twit._ Angelus thought with a mocking amusement and would have chuckled if he could, but then he felt the girl's hands on him, trying to lift him to his feet. _Not like that girl. You're going to topple us over._ Angelus thought as he tried to steady them, but without the use of his limbs his efforts in vain and just as he predicted they began to fall as the girl lost her balance.

They crashed to the ground, Buffy groaned in pain as the back of her head connected with the solid stone floor, "Ok, that hurt," She murmured with a wince.

_If only I could extend my fangs._ Angelus lamented, feeling his face pressing against the soft warm skin of the girls shoulder and throat.

"So, this going is going to be more awkward then I thought," Buffy observed as she carefully rolled the fragile looking and feeling male vampire off her., "Sorry if that hurt you at all," she apologised to him as she sat up and brushed herself of, "Ok, take two," she said encouragingly, before sticking the end of her torch in her mouth and turning back to the unmoving vampire, reaching out to him to try again.

This time managing to hoist him up against her shorter figure and manoeuvring him across her back and with his height, he was practically slumped over her.

"Ok and we are on our way out of this creepy cereal box," she murmured as she started making her way towards the stairs. She winced as she made it to the onto the third step and realized that his feet where dragging against the ground, "Sorry if I hurt you any, but you're so darn tall," Buffy apologised again as she continued up the stairs one of her hands once against holding the torch.

_More like you're so bloody short._ Angelus thought as his feet hit against another stone step, before being dragged up it.

Buffy reached the door of the crypt and gladly stepped back out of the crypt and into the forest. She took a deep breath of fresher cleaner air, "Oh, that's so much better. Don't you think?" she asked the vampire, despite knowing that he couldn't answer her.

_After fifty years, anything would smell better than that old crypt. _Angelus thought darkly, his mind momentarily going to the vampire responsible for his imprisonment and current embarrassment of a condition. _Now shut up and get us out of here this position isn't exactly comfortable._

"Now, which way leads back towards the town?" she muttered to herself.

_Oh fuck! Don't tell me the stupid twit is lost!_ Angelus thought with irritation as the girl apparently decided on a direction as she stared moving again. _You better not get us lost girl. I refuse to die like this!_

***O*O*O***

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as she made it out of the forest, her back beginning to ach from having to carry the vampire on her back, "It won't be too much longer," Buffy assured herself and the vampire on her back as he forced herself to keep going.

_You can take a break after you get to the motel. If you stop now you won't want to start again._ Buffy told herself as she continued to put one foot in front of the other. Her hazel eyes scanning from left to right, hoping that the streets she had to take remained empty. There was no way that she want to try and explain why she had what looked to be a dead body on her back.

Buffy shifted the skeletal figure of the much taller, broader vampire on her back, "Gosh, who knew skin and bones could be so heavy," she grunted, her back finding only minimal relief at the change of position.

Angelus mentally snorted at her comment. _It's not my fault humans are so physically weak._ He thought as the girl turned and he felt the ground under his feet shift from the softness of grass to what felt like the smooth hardness of pavement. _Where does she think she is taking me?_ He thought as the sounds of the town drew closer and closer with each step she took.

***O*O*O***

Buffy hurriedly crossed the last street moving as fast as the backpack and dead weight of the vampire on her back would allow her to. Making it into an alley, she let the vampire drop against the wall as gently as she could, before turning around to face him, "I'll be back in just a minute. I've got to book a room and I can't do that with you on my back," Buffy explained not wanting the vampire to think she was abandoning him.

_Yeah whatever just feed me already! I'm so sick of being this helpless and hungry._ Angelus thought, his parched throat burning with hunger.

Buffy looked at the vampire for a moment longer before she turned and hurried out of the alley towards the old flea bag motel that under normal circumstances she wouldn't go anywhere near. except it was the only place she could think of that wouldn't ask any questions at all as long as she paid the nightly cost of the room.

Moving towards the office, keeping her expression carefully blank as she entered the office and was immediately hit by the stale scent of body odor and old food, not wanting to offend the man that was safely behind the security glass, "Hi, I need a room please," Buffy asked politely as she approached him, hoping that she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

The man gave her a look over before shrugging, his gaze lingering on her breasts, "Thirty-Nine dollars a night, girlie," he informed her.

Buffy nibbled on her lower lip as she thought about the price and possible length of stay, "I'll pay for a week to begin with," she decided, glad that she had a nest egg of savings that she had been compiling for her first car.

The man nodded as he reached down for a set of keys, "No pets allowed in the apartment, no loud music and no furniture out the front," he rattled off in a bored tone, "Paying cash or card?" he asked.

"Cash," Buffy replied immediately, not wanting to trust such a shady place with a card transaction.

The man rolled his eyes, "Big surprise," he muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Buffy asked not having caught all of what he'd said.

"That's two hundred and seventy-three dollars then," he corrected, not wanting to accidentally set off a possible tweeker.

Buffy gave him a suspicious look, not believing that had been what he'd muttered, but she just wanted to get out of the office and back to the vampire she had left in the alley, so she dug into her back pack and pulling out her purse. Grabbing out the green bills she counted them out and then was forced to watch as the man behind the glass recounted it with a distrustful look on his face as he did it. Finally he nodded and shoved the key at her, "You're in number two," he told her.

"Thanks," she muttered as she took the key and shoved it in her pocket as she hurried out of the foul smelling office grateful to be finally have that over and done with.

_Thank God, I don't have to go in there again for a week._ Buffy thought happily as she swiftly moved to the alley where the vampire was waiting for her to return to for him.

"Wow that was unpleasant," she told him as she reached out, grasping his lower arm to pull him up from the ground, "Why do seedy motels have to be so seedy?" she asked the vampire that had yet to speak.

_Because that's what they're made for._ Angelus thought as the girl awkwardly manoeuvred him so that she could walk them to the room she'd procured.

"We're in apartment two," Buffy spoke conversationally as she walked rewards the motel room, her eyes glancing left and right nervously, still not wanting to be seen by passers-by or the person or persons in rooms one and three.

Making it to the door of room two, Buffy fumbled with getting the room key out of her pocket. Jamming the key into the lock, Buffy let them into the room, wanting to get out of sight as quickly as possible.

When she'd shut the door behind them she let out a breath of relief.

Buffy staggered slightly as she moved towards double bed, allowing the vampire to fall onto it with relief. She rolled her shoulders and her neck to loosen the muscles that had tensed and cramped during the journey from the forest. Buffy looked at the way the vampire had fallen on the bed. _ Oh that can't be comfy._ She thought and moved to shift him, her hands grasping him about his ankles so that she could shift him completely onto the bed and moved him so that he was lying completely on his back.

"I hope that's more comfortable for you. Though I imagine anything would be more comfortable than an old crypt wall," Buffy hypothesized.

_You got that right!_ Angelus thought. _You know what's worse? Feeling your body wasting away from the inside out._ He mentally grumbled wishing that he could voice his frustration at the woman.

"So uh," Buffy stumbled, lost for a moment as to what to do and say next, "Do you want a shower?" she asked, before chewing her lower lip, "No, of course you don't want a shower first. You want food… well blood," Buffy rambled, still nervous about this whole thing.

_But where do you get blood?_ She thought. _Pity you can't talk, Mr Vampire. I'm sure you'd be able tell me._

Buffy straightened herself up satisfied that her unexpected companion was comfortable, "Ok well, I'll be back as soon as I can with some blood," she informed the vampire before turning and heading out the door, being sure to lock it behind her.

_Finally._ Angelus thought as he heard the lock click into place. It wouldn't be as good as blood straight from the vein, but it would be better than nothing.

***O*O*O***

Buffy walked out of the butcher shop, a nervous expression colouring her face as she fumbled her already pretty full backpack and hurriedly moved to stuff the full plastic bag into it, wanting to hide the sachets of blood she had purchased. She was more than half afraid that a stranger or worse someone she knew would see the blood and query her about it.

She knew what people thought about those that choose to hang around vampires and she definitely didn't want to become one of them in the public's eyes. She wasn't doing anything wrong, but people tended to believe the worst in others and no one would believe that she was just helping him get healthy. Some radicals might even try to hurt him.

Buffy zipped up her bag and with on last nervous look about the mostly empty street, she hurried on her way back to the waiting vampire.

***O*O*O***

Angelus heard another set of footsteps outside the unit, a set that stopped in front of the door. His ears filling with the drumming beast of a heart beat that he recognized,.

_It's about fucking time._ Angelus thought as a key turned in the lock. _Why do humans have to be so slow about everything?_

Buffy opened the door and stepped back into the small unit, "I'm back," she greet the ever silent vampire as she closed the door behind her.

_Way to state the bloody obvious._ Angelus thought irately.

"Sorry that it took a bit longer. I wasn't really sure where to go," Buffy rambled as she tried to think of what she should do next, "I hope what I got is alright," she said as she pulled out the plastic bag full of blood from the back pack, before she dropped it to the floor," I hope there's at least a cup," she muttered as she crossed over to the small kitchen and began riffling through the cupboards; making a small 'Ah-Huh' sound when she found a couple of stashed away glasses.

"Maybe I should have brought some dishwashing liquid," she muttered under her breath, "Uh dirty dishes won't hurt you will they?" Buffy called over her should, before she glanced back at him whilst she worried her lower lip as she took in his fragile form, "Well, I guess not, huh?"

Angelus' frustration and being unable to move grew with each passing moment as he heard the girl putter around with aggravating slowness. The sound of her blood pumping steadily through her veins making his thirst rise with the temptation of it so close, but still beyond his reach.

Buffy wrinkled her nose as she poured the contents of the sachet into the glass she had found. She didn't think that she'd really though this through properly. Sucking up her 'ick' factor, Buffy picked up the glass and made her way over to the bed, "Uh, maybe I should have brought a zippy cup," she pondered out loud as she sat herself down on the edge of the bed beside the vampire's chest.

_I don't care if you shove the whole damn glass down my throat, just give it to me!_ Angelus thought, wishing that he could give voice to the growl in his thoughts.

"Sorry if this is anyway uncomfortable…or if I make a mess of it, I haven't exactly done this before," she rambled again as she reached out to touch his chin. Buffy had to use more force than she thought she'd need to pry his haw open, but she managed and shifted closer so that she was practically leaning over him. with a careful movement she placed the rim of the glass to his lips and slowly began tipping it up so that the blood could spill into his mouth.

The first taste of the cold blood on his lips was like nirvana, it didn't matter that it was something as vile as pigs blood, it was sustenance and that was all that mattered. He could feel it seeping into his body; slowly absorbing into his withered body, starting the revival process. A process that would take a painfully long time if all she fed him was pigs blood.

Buffy pulled the glass back when it was empty and felt his arm give the slightest of twitches, "I'll take that as you want more," she murmured as she stood and walked back towards the kitchen bench, where she had left the rest of the blood. Buffy respected the process half a dozen times, but didn't speak again until she was on the last sachet.

"My names, Buffy by the way, I don't think I told you that what with the shock of finding you and all," she introduced herself as she poured the last of the sachets contents into the rest stained glass.

_Do you really think I care what you're called?_ Angelus thought with slightly less irritation then before. Still he retained the information as he waited for her to come back with the next glass.

Buffy sat down on the bed once again and raised the glass to his lips with a touch more confidence than before and watched as the contents disappeared into his mouth, "Well, you've guzzled the last of what I bought, Mr Vampire. Next time I'll know to buy a lot more," she murmured as she reached for the nightstand and pulled a tissue from the tissue box there.

Using the tissue she wiped his mouth and chin clean of blood, "You know, I think your skin might be getting a touch of colour back," she said with optimism.

Buffy stood and stretched, before placing the glass by the tissues on the nightstand. Her gaze refocused on the vampire and she sighed tiredly, "I would give you a shower like I said I would, but I'm exhausted. So I hope you don't mind waiting until sometime tomorrow," she murmured apologetically, before she walked over to an old looking comfy chair and settled down in it trying to get comfortable. The long walk home not appealing to her tired aching body, and it wasn't like her mom would be expecting her home tonight.

**A/N:** I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter, I'll do my best to have the next chapter up soon for your enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. Sorry that it has taken me a little longer than I had hoped to get this chapter posted. I hope that you all enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 2**

Buffy stirred in the predawn hours of the morning, an awful crick in her neck. Raising a hand she rubbed at it with a wince. She turned her gaze to the bed, where the vampire lay as still and as quiet as when she had curled up in the chair for a nap.

"Oh, comfy chairs and sleep, do not a good mix make," she quipped tiredly as she got up a groan escaping her as he knees and back cracked at once at the sudden movement.

Buffy walked over to the window and drew the blind tightly shut, suddenly lad that the aches in her body had woken her up. All the work and money she had put into saving the vampire would have gone to waste if the sun had dusted him whilst she slept.

She turned her haze back to the comfy chair and for a brief moment she contemplated curling back up on the chair and trying to catch a couple more hours sleep.

Buffy swiftly dismissed the idea though, the thought of subjecting her body to that torture again so soon, not appealing to her at all, "I suppose I could give you that shower now if you like?" Buffy looked at the vampire again and sighed, "I wish that you could talk and tell me what you want," she murmured.

***O*O*O***

Angelus woke from the tedium induced slumber he had slipped into as the quiet of the room was disturbed by the sound of the girls pained groan as she came awake and the soft sounds of her shifting about the apartment filled his sensitive ears, "Oh, comfy chairs and sleep do not a good mix make," he heard her grumble.

A swift, fleeting sense of relief filled him as he heard the tell-tale scrap of a blind being drawn closed, having no desire to burn under the suns punishing rays, "I suppose I could give you that should now if you like?" he heard her ask him.

_I'd much prefer you to crack open a vein for me to feed on._ Angelus thought with rising hunger at the thought of the girl's sweet thick blood coating his lips and throat, reviving him far quicker than the swill she'd been pouring down his so far.

"I wish that you could talk and tell me what you want," he heard her murmur.

_You and me both small human,_ Angelus thought. _It really shouldn't be all that hard to figure out. I'm a bleeding vampire!_ He thought loudly, hoping that if he thought it hard enough she'd somehow hear it, not that he was really all that hopeful, humans were notoriously closed off to the magic in the world around them.

Buffy moved swiftly through the room grabbing up a cheap chair that was by a small rickety table that she would never eat at. Placing the chair in the small shower stall, Buffy wandered back out and came to a stop by the bed. Her teeth nibbling a little nervously on her lower lip as she pondered over the best way to get the sickly vampire ready the shower he so desperately needed.

After hesitating for another moment she finally reached a decision. Moving with purpose she manoeuvred the vampire from the bed and placed him over her should; much like when she'd carried him from the strangled placed crypt.

Buffy made it into the shower cubicle and deposited the helpless vampire into the chair. She rolled her shoulders as she straightened up, walking from the bathroom once again she knelt down by her backpack and pulled out her toiletry bag that was bulging from everything she had shoved inside it in preparation for her weekend at the cabin.

Buffy carried the bag into the bathroom, unzipping it as she went, "I hope you don't mind vanilla scented soap," she said conversationally.

"I know it's not very creature of the night-y or manly for that matter, but it's gotta be better than smelling of that musky old dank crypt," she rambled as she pulled out the body soap and loafer from her bag.

If he'd still had eyes Angelus would have rolled them as he sat awkwardly in the uncomfortable chair the girl had placed him in.

_Great not only am I an invalid being forced to drink pigs blood, but now I'm going to smell like a woman._ He thought with hungry irritation and was suddenly glad that he still couldn't smell making this new humiliation not cut as deep.

Buffy began stripping off the vampire's severely out-dated clothes, the musk of the crypt clinging to them. A small yelp escaped her as a small black spider crawled out from under the collar of his age stained shirt as he peeled it off him, and over her hand. she shook it off her hand hopped about for a few moments as she attempted to squish the scurrying spider with her foot without allowing it to crawl over her again; finally succeeding she let out a sigh of relief as she brushed some hair back behind her ear.

"Geez, I hate spiders." Buffy grumbled with a shiver as she moved back to that chair, "I don't suppose you'd know if you have any more nasty surprises hidden in your clothes?" she muttered with a wary look at his pants.

_Like I'd be able to tell you if I did,_ Angelus thought waspishly. _Let's just get this over with so you can go get me some more blood already._

Buffy finished undressing him and couldn't help, but feel sad for him once again as the gravity of what he had to have endured alone in that crypt, hit her all over again at the sight of his sunken in chest, the bones of his rib cage clearly visible against the still mostly leathery skin.

Buffy refocused her attention to the task at hand as she gathered up his discarded clothes and stepped out of the shower with them, depositing them in a corner of the small bathroom, before he hands fell to her own clothes. Her eyes darted to the unmoving vampire self-consciously. _Don't be ridiculous the poor guy doesn't even have eyes!_ She scolded herself.

The soft sound of clothes brushing over skin joined the chorus of her heartbeat in Angelus' ears and it wasn't long after that that he heard her move towards him once again. the sound of water rushing through pipes followed shortly after and all Angelus' irritation faded as the fresh warm water hit him; a feeling he hadn't felt in far too long!

That combined with the feel of the soaped up loafer gently moving over his skin as the girl started tending to him was enough to momentarily forget his lust for vengeance and irritation at his damnable situation and just relax in to the feel of being cleaned. And for the briefest of moments he wondered if she was completely naked.

***O*O*O***

Buffy kicked her wet underwear to the side as she began drying herself vigorously, the cooling water making her feel cold now that she was out from under the spray of warm water. Quickly throwing her clothes back on she snatched up the wet underwear from the floor she hung them over the towel rail, before walking back out into the living-bedroom area, her gaze going to the wall clock and then the vampire that was back on the bed.

"Alright, the butcher should be open now so I'll go get you some blood and don't you worry I'll be sure to get a lot more this time," she promised as she picked up her backpack by a strap and moved for the door.

_About time,_ Angelus thought with only mild irritation, the feeling of being clean still keeping him in a mellow mood despite the ever present burn of hunger in the back of his throat.

***O*O*O***

Buffy wiped some sweat off her brow; she had gone to another butcher this time one that was further away from the motel her vampire was in. She shifted the heavy backpack on her shoulders, the bag sitting uncomfortably on her still tender back. Her thoughts drifted to her friends and how they were holding up together in that small cabin without electricity.

_I should send them a text later._ Buffy mused thoughtfully, there was no cell service out at the cabin, so it would have to wait until later when they'd come back to town from the cabin.

_Hopefully they won't be too angry about my no show._

Buffy shifted her backpack once again as she rounded a corner and began down a side street, doing her best to avoid being spotted by someone who would tell her mom that they'd seen her, it was going to be bad enough that she was going to have to try and think up a convincing lie to tell her friends. She didn't want to have to think of another to answer her mom's questions, lying had never really been her forte.

_I'll think of something._ She assured herself, she would have to!

It would be too dangerous to reveal the truth to even her closest friend Willow, if even a single whisper of what she was doing reached the wrong ears, her vampire would be killed and she would be looked upon with scorn and derision for helping a being that usually took such great pleasure in inflicting pain and suffering on humans.

Buffy chewed her lower lip nervously and glanced about the street, not seeing anyone that she recognised or anyone who was paying her any special attention, she hurried on more determined now to get back to the seedy motel as fast as humanly possible.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as she closed and locked the door to the motel room, "Oh man it's getting hot out there already," she commented as she turned to face the vampire that hadn't seemed to have moved at all, "Gotta love summer right, it had to be my favourite season," she informed the vampire filling the silence with her voice.

Walking over to a wall she flicked a switch turning on the circling fan to get some cool air circulating.

On the bed Angelus' muscles twitched. _Honestly, what makes this girl think I want to know there titbits of useless information?_ He thought with annoyance, his shower induced calm long since evaporated in response to his growing hunger.

"I've got you some blood, just like I promised," Buffy continued completely unaware of her vampire's thoughts.

Angelus met that statement with far more open mind, his burning hunger burning hotter in his throat at the prospect of getting more blood. If he had been able he might of even whimpered from the pain it caused him, his keen ears picked up the sound of a bag being torn open swiftly followed by the sound of his blood being poured into a glass and in that moment he didn't care that it was pigs blood he just wanted it and he wanted it now!

Buffy crossed over to the bed and perched herself beside him just like she had done yesterday. She brought the glass up to his lips and slowly began tilting it up, her eyes widening in delighted surprise at seeing him swallow for the first time instead of just letting it run down his throat.

"Hey, this must really be working!" She exclaimed excitedly as she tipped the last of the glass's contents into his mouth, "I'll just go get you some more!" she told him as she bounced up and hurried over to the sink, completely forgetting about her feminine 'ick' factor over dealing with blood.

***O*O*O***

Cordelia let out a frustrated cry as she swatted at another bug that had dared to crawl on her, "That's it!" she exclaimed, "We are going home right now! We should have gone home when we realized Buffy had bailed on us,"

"Come on now Cor, there's only a couple more hours left until the dare's won," Xander tried to sooth.

"Dare?!" Cordelia screeched, "The dare was won the moment Buffy lost! Now you listen to me Xander Harris, we are going home right now, or you can walk the entire way!" she threatened.

"Uh, Oz, Willow?" Xander questioned. A pleading look in his eyes, he really didn't want to have to walk the whole way home.

Oz shrugged, "I'm ready to go when Willow is," he replied with an affectionate look at his girl; that was well hidden under his mask of stoicism.

Willow smiled warmly at Oz, before turning her attention back to Xander and the irate Cordelia, "Honestly, I've been ready to get back to civilization for a while now," she admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"Great so it's settled then, warm shower and decent food here I come!" Cordelia exclaimed as she walked over to her stuff to begin packing up her things. The others turned to do the same. They didn't get very far along however as Cordelia's high pitched yelp caught their attention once again.

"There's a bug! A huge big black bug on my sleeping bag! Xander hurry up and kill it!" Cordelia ordered as he paced away from the bag, allowing Xander room to come forward and rescue her.

"Ew, ew, ew! If I never see another creepy bug again it'll be too soon!" She whined whilst Xander squished the offending bug with his shoe, his head ducked to hide his amused grin; the others turning to their own possessions to guide theirs.

"There it's dead," Xander assured his girlfriend as he stood.

"Ugh, let's just get out her already and let's all swear to never come up with such a stupid dare like this again," Cordelia grumbled as she walked back over to her stuff, more determined than ever to put his place behind her and never come back, no matter the incentive.

***O*O*O***

Buffy lowered a fifth now empty glass from Angelus' lips and once again used a tissue to wipe the small amount of blood that had escaped him from his chin, "I think we should take a break for now. I mean I don't know if it's really healthy for you to drink too much at once after so long," Buffy explained, having remembered something her health teacher had said about humans making themselves sick by eating or drinking too much to fast after a long period of starvation.

Angelus hardly paid her words any mind far too focused on himself to want to pay attention to a human. He could smell again after years of being robbed that sense shortly after losing his sight, he could force his lungs to move again! It was only the tiniest bit, but it was enough to allow him to scent the air again! Beside him the girl stood and for the first time he caught her scent and like the predator he was, he analysed it.

She smelt of vanilla, the body wash she had mentioned and beneath that was the faint musk that was purely her and beneath that was a sweetness that had hunger burning at his throat again, she was innocent! Thirst wasn't the only kind of hunger her scent awakened in him. A sharp bolt of lust tore through newly revived nerve endings and down to the, for the moment useless shrivelled muscle between his legs.

His arms and legs twitched with the desire to grab and fuck her or tear he throat out and considering the ability to fuck was still lost to him, he'd probably tear her throat out and dine on the sweet nectar her frail body housed.

Luckily for Buffy in that moment all Angels' badly deteriorated muscles were good for was twitching, unable to move towards completing any of his desires. His brain provided him with a rough estimated image of what the young human girl known as Buffy might look like from what his senses told him.

The image that appeared in his mind would have made him groan in appreciation if he couldn't even blame himself for it after so long in that accursed crypt any woman would look biteable or fuckable for that matter.

Luckily for Angelus, Buffy couldn't hear his far from innocent thoughts as she washed the blood rimmed cup in the sink as they would have sent her running as fast as her legs could carry her to safety.

***O*O*O***

Later that day, very close to late afternoon, Buffy sat on the edge of the bed once again, holding the lass of blood to her vampire's lips. When he'd polished it off the last of the glasses contents she set the glass down with a sigh and settled on apologetic gaze on the vampire, "I have to go now," she told him and jumped in surprise as she felt his large bony hand circle around her wrist; the biggest movement he'd made since being in her care.

"Hey, it's alright," she soothed him as she placed her free hand over his, "It's not for forever. My mom's expecting me back tonight. I was supposed to be camping with friends this weekend, ya see," Buffy explained as she swore that that she felt his hand twitch about her wrist, "I won't be gone to long," she promised, "I've got school tomorrow, but I'll be able to come by and spend some time with you after that and of course I'll bring more blood," she assured him.

Buffy stood and slipped her wrist from his grasp, with an ease that left Angelus frustrated with his continued weakness. She leaned over him and touched a hand to the side of his face brushing some hair back from his face, "Get some sleep and relax Mr Vampire and the time will fly by," she murmured softly, placing a quick reassuring kiss to the slowly healing skin of his forehead.

She straightened up and for a few short moments she moved about the apartment gathering up her stuff. She flicked off the ceiling fan and paused at the door, looking back at the prone vampire, "Sleep well," she murmured before moving carefully out the door, not wanting to accidently hit the vampire with a stray ray of fading late afternoon sun.

Buffy paused outside the locked motel room door and pulled out her cell phone, typing swiftly she sent off a text to her friends letting them know that she was alright and sorry for not showing up. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and started on her way home. She had barely gotten three steps when her cell went off four times in quick concession. For now Buffy ignored the replies, wanting to make it home before her mom began to worry.

***O*O*O***

Angelus listened to the sound of the girl walking away from the motel room, he now knew smelled of mould and other things one found in an old run down seedy motel. He could still feel the lingering warmth of her touch and soft press of her lips against his forehead. The warmth of her skin as short as the contract had been made the ach in his regenerating muscles lessen ever so slightly, barely enough for him to notice, but it had been there.

Angelus twitched the fingers on both hands, testing there range of movement. Aggravation filling him as he remembered just how easily she'd gotten away from him, when it should have been a simple thing to keep her from leaving him alone in a strange place whilst he was completely defenceless.

_I'll get my strength back. _He swore to himself. _And when I do, all those who betrayed me shall pay!_ He clenched his hands into tight fists and heard the bones pop in protest, but it was the extra pain the action racked up his arms that had him swiftly relaxing his hands again. _All those responsible will beg for mercy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon

**A/N:** Huge thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and have waited patiently for the next chapter of this fic to come out. I am currently a fulltime student so my time for fanfic writing is limited. If there are any glaring grammatical errors or spelling mistakes please forgiven me as I haven't re-read this chapter to check as I just wanted to get it posted for your viewing pleasure.

**CHAPTER 3**

Buffy sat at a picnic table on the grounds of the high school, her lips wrapped around a straw as she sucked down a juice box whilst she waited for her friend to show up. She made a slurping sound as she finished off the small box she had swiped from the fridge when her mother wasn't looking. Her thoughts drifted to the vampire that she had left at the motel wondering how he was doing.

Buffy chewed her lower lip gently, her hazel gaze shimmering with concern as she wondered if she should have gotten up a bit earlier and checked on him before school; her vampire was always so hungry. It seemed cruel to leave him waiting until school let out.

"Hey Buff, hoe was your weekend?" Xander called as he, Willow, Oz and Cordelia approached the table.

Buffy swivelled in her seat and smiled at her friend, "Hey, it was alright. How was yours?" she asked as they gathered around the picnic table.

"Full of bugs," Cordelia replied grumpily as she took a seat, "And just what was so important you felt you could bail on us?" she asked waspishly.

"Like I said in my text, I got grounded," Buffy replied without hesitation, immediately using the excuse she had come up with.

Cordelia made a disbelieving noise, "You're like a goody two-shoes. You never get grounded," she stated.

"Cor, has got a point," Xander agreed.

Buffy glanced at her friends taking in their expressions.

Willow shrugged as Buffy's gaze landed on her, "She really kinda does," she agreed.

"Just admit it you bailed on us," Cordelia said triumphantly.

Buffy sighed and hoped that her sheepish expression was believable, "Yeah, you got me. I didn't want to spend the weekend in the creepy woods in that run down old shack," Buffy gaze around at her friends hopefully, "Forgive me?"

"Of course we do!" Willow assured her, "Right guys?" she asked as she looked about the table.

Oz shrugged, "Sure, the cabin was kinda crowded, one more and it would have been squishy," he replied in his usual monotone.

"Hey I'm not complaining," Xander said as he raised his hands in the air, "You owe us sodas," he said with a grin.

Cordelia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I just can't believe I didn't think of doing that," she grumbled with annoyance.

"So when do we get our sodas?" Xander asked, wisely not rising to Cordelia's bait.

"Check the bag," Buffy said with a gesture to her book bag that was lying on the table.

Xander pulled the bag towards him and opened it up, "Oh look at all the fizzy goodness," he quipped, before reaching in and grabbing one of the soda cans and handing it to Cordelia.

Willow smiled as she received hers, "Ooh, the orange kind my fav," she murmured as she moved to open it.

Xander pulled out the last one for himself just as the first bell of the school day rang. Almost in tandem the small group of friends got up and began heading for the school.

"Hey, did anyone else kind of forget to do their English essay?" Xander asked as they cut across the grass for a more direct path to the school building. Xander took in the looks his friends and girlfriend were giving him, "So, I'm going to fry alone. Yay," he muttered a little fearfully, knowing from firsthand experience just how unreasonable their English teacher could be about unfinished homework.

***O*O*O***

Angelus stirred to wakefulness for the fifth time that morning as another group of noisily chatting humans passed the door to the motel room. His impatience grew in time with the increase of the hungry burn at the back of his throat. It was so hard having so many food sources nearby and not being able to do a damn thing to satisfy his own hunger!

Instead he had to rely on a human girl to come by as she saw fit to feed him that barely edible pigs bloods!

_If only I could just get up!_ He thought and his struggling to regenerate muscles tensed as he once again attempted to make them move in the way he wanted.

He managed to lift his head and upper back from the bed, but after a moment when the pain became too much, he feel back against the mattress with a silent growl of frustration and he once again swore to rip apart all those responsible for his current condition.

***O*O*O***

Buffy groaned as she finally slipped inside the motel room, doing her best to let in as little sunshine in with her as possible, "Man, who knew that text books and blood bags could be so heavy!" she grumbled as she slipped the bag off her shoulder and let it fall to the floor by her feet.

_Finally!_ Angelus thought, his irritation warring with relief at finally having his human return with the blood she had promised.

Buffy rolled her shoulders easing the tension the heavy bag put there, before she bent down and pulled out one of the bags of blood, "Right, well let's get some blood in you. I'm sure you're hungry," she commented as she moved towards the kitchen so that she could prepare his first glass of the day.

"I was also thinking that it's not really fair to leave you waiting so long," she murmured as she turned back to look at him, glass in hand. She walked over to the bed and sat down in her usual spot, "So, I was thinking," she continued as she raised the glass to his lisp, "That tomorrow I'd drop by before school to. That way you'll get something to help tide you over until I can come back in the afternoon,"

Angelus took a large gulp of the blood pooling in his mouth as he listened to the girl talk like she always did. In response to her last statement he lifted a hand and rested it on her lap giving it a soft squeeze of approval; the action earning a soft chuckle from Buffy.

"I'll take that as approval," she murmured with a soft smile, tilting up the glass and little further so that he could get the last of the blood in the cup, her smile slid off her face, "I hope you get better soon, Mr Vampire, I really can't imagine what it would be like to not be able to move," she murmured sadly.

_I don't need your sympathy, little human._ Angelus thought with irritation. _The only thing I need from you is more blood!_

Buffy sighed and stood, "I'll get you another cup. Hopefully you'll able to move better soon. Maybe even see and talk! I'm sure that'll be nice," she said optimistically.

_You have no idea._ Angelus thought as he listened to the girl potter around as she fixed him another cup.

A while later Buffy sat in a chair, a folder open on her lap as she attempted to get some of her homework down whilst she was giving her vampire a break from blood.

Angelus ignored Buffy as he focused internally, enjoying the feel of his organs and muscles regenerating inside of him. his strength slowly returning to him. a process that would only get quicker with the more blood with the more blood he drank even with the pigs blood; his tongue was even beginning to feel more like the moist muscle it once was.

The girl was right in a few days he'd be able to see and talk, maybe even walk. It was just a matter of patience; something that he didn't seem to have much of at the moment which was unusual for him.

Angelus took a breath, as deep as he could and his slowly softening skin twitched around the left corner of his mouth as he smirked in triumph at realizing that he could almost take a full lungful of air.

The large lungful of air gave him a hit of the scents of the apartment and of the human Buffy as she sat scribbling and emitting frustrated sighs and occasionally muttering under her breath and for the second time since regaining his ability to smell, it hit him that she was the best thing he'd smelt since being locked in that stinking crypt.

Buffy sighed and looked up from her homework, "Ok, it's official, my brain feels like mush," she muttered as she closed her folder and the text book she was working from, "The joys of homework," she grumbled as she stretched out her limbs, "I suppose you're going to want the last of the blood before I go?"

_Is that a trick question?_ Angelus thought in response and listened as Buffy walked across the room to the kitchen where the glass and blood were waiting.

***O*O*O***

Buffy walked into her family home and dumped her bag in the door way up against the wall, "Hey sweetie, I was almost beginning to think you weren't going to be home for dinner," Joyce called from the kitchen.

Buffy followed her mom's voice and the scent of the cooking into the kitchen, "Yeah sorry, I got caught up with friends… doing homework. Ooh roast lamb, yummy!" she enthused, hoping that her enthusiasm would distract her mother from the white lie she'd been forced to tell.

"Oh, that's good hunny, did you get much done?" Joyce asked as she began slicing up the roast.

"Let's just say that I'll be hitting the books after dinner," Buffy shrugged, "Coffee is distracting,"

"Well as long as your keeping up," Joyce replied, "Can you fetch me those plates over there, please," Joyce asked as she pointed towards them.

"Sure," Buffy agreed her stomach rumbling as she walked over to the plates.

***O*O*O***

Buffy snuck down the stair wincing as she forgot to step over the stair that squeaked. She didn't turn back though as she continued on her way to the kitchen, her need for coffee overriding her caught. She made it into the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee pot.

"Buffy?" her mother's voice stopped Buffy' in her tracks, her arm freezing in the air as he fingers curled into her palm, "What are you doing?" Joyce asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh, grabbing a cup of coffee," Buffy said hopefully as she turned to look at her mom who was dressed in her bed clothes and a dressing grown for warmth.

Joyce frowned, "At this time of night? I don't think so, you'll be up all night," she said disapprovingly.

"But mom, I have like five more questions and then I'm done with my maths homework. Maths homework that's due tomorrow," Buffy pleaded.

Joyce uncrossed her arms and crossed the kitchen to the fridge pulling out a jug of chilled water and picking up a clean glass from the draining dishes in the dish rack, "Here," she said as she held out a filled glass of water.

"Water?" Buffy murmured with confusion.

"It should perk up enough to get it done," Buffy gave her mom a doubtful look, "Take the jug," Joyce said in response to the look.

"Thanks," Buffy muttered as she took the jug in her other hand. she gave the coffee pot on last look, before turning and making her way back to her waiting homework seriously doubting that she would get the last of it done on time without a caffeine hit.

***O*O*O***

Buffy yawned toreedly as she yawned as she unlocked the motel room door, "Hey," she greeted the pronse vampire as she slipped carefully in to the room, "Sorry, if I'm not my usual perky self today. Early morning plus late night for for homework completeion do not a happy Buffy make," she quipped as she began digging in the bag for the plastic bag filled with blood bags from the butchers shop she had visited on her way over, "I don't have to long, but I'll try and feed you at least two bags," Buffy assured the silent vampire.

"I'll scull as many as you put in front of me," Angelus thought, not nearly as irritated as he usually was by her babbling as he breathed in her scent and listened to her hurried movements as she moved quicker than normal to feel him, before she hurried off to the school that prevented her from feeding him though out most of the day; slowing his recovery.

Angelus' thoughts were cut off as the smell of the blood hit the air and despite how unaetizing the smell of pigs blood was, his healing body craved it and his throat burned hotly as he waited for Buffy to bring the cup to him.

***O*O*O***

Buffy skidded to a stop outside of the classroom door the sound of the first bell fading before she opened the door and stepped inside relieved that she had actually managed to make it on time despite the exhausted burn in the back of her throat that she felt with every inhale and the sweat that was making her shirt stick to her back.

"Someone was in a hurry," Willow observed as Buffy took the seat beside her.

"Finishing off maths homework turned out to be harder than I thought," Buffy replied whilst trying to stifle another yawn.

Willow gave Buffy a look, "You should have joined our study sess at the coffee place. We had it done within an hour," she said with a slight reproving air.

Buffy did her best to hide the uncomfortable look that she was sure was on hr face as she forced herself to lie once again, "I told you, Will. I had other plans,"

Willow nodded, "yeah, I know. It's just not like you to be so secretive about it, "She muttered, causing Buffy to shift uncomfortably in her seat, wondering how she was going to go with deflecting more questions, but at that moment the teacher walked in giving Buffy a reprieve from any questions her red headed friend might ask.

Willow not being one, to not, pay attention the teacher.

Buffy shoulders slumped all these lies were beginning to take their toll on her and she'd only been looking after the vampire for a few days!

***O*O*O***

Willow closed her locker and slide her book bag strap over her shoulder, before making her way down the hallway. Her eyes landed on Buffy's locker expecting to see the blond there only for Buffy's locker to be closed and no sign of its owner anywhere. Willow continued on a little further, her friend clearing as she reached Xander and Cordelia's lockers, "Where's Buffy?" she asked the two.

Xander shrugged, "Said she had some things to do and took off," he replied.

Really?" Willow murmured with a disappointed look on her face, "She didn't say anything to me?"

Xander shrugged again, "Maybe if you hadn't stayed behind to oh and ah over Ms Calender's new computer she would have, "he replied.

Willow flushed a little, but Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Oh please, anyone with half a brain knows that a girl only gets so mysterious over a guy,"

"If it's just some guy, why wouldn't she talk to me about it? The Best friend," Willow asked as she nibbled on her lower lip.

"It could be a vampire," she suggested teasingly.

Xander frowned, "Don't even kid about that, Cor," he grumbled.

Cordelia shrugged, "Yeah, your right, Buffy's to straight-laced to go that far, but she may have found a bad boy she doesn't want her mom to know about," she suggested more realistically.

"B-But, I told her all about Oz," Willow stammered, hurt that Buffy wouldn't tell her about a guy she was seeing.

"It was just a theory, geez," Cordelia said with an eye roll.

"Uh, speaking of guys, how about we track down Oz and go bowling. It can be a double date," Xander suggested.

"Oz has band practice," Willow muttered.

"Coffee then," Xander suggested as she draped an arm over both girls shoulders, "My treat," he told them as he began urging them down the school hallway.

"Ok, "Willow agreed, "But I promised Oz I'd be at The Bronze later to watch his band preform," she informed them.

"Great we can reminisce over coffee and then hit up the Bronze. It's always awesome in there when a live bands preforming," Xander enthused.

"Fine, but I expect you to dance with me, Xander. No sneaking off to buy imaginary drinks," Cordelia demanded.

Xander's expression immediately turned a little uncomfortable and sweat broke out over his forehead, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

Cordelia rolled her eyes again and made a disbelieving noise as they walked out of the building and began down the steps.

***O*O*O***

Buffy leaned back from the vampire with a sigh and a stretch, "Wow, you're really chugging through these baggies huh," she murmured as she sat the empty cup down on the nightstand, grabbing a fresh tissue from the box on the strand. She wiped the small amount of blood from his lips. Her eyes widened as she realized that something had changed.

"Holy Crap!" she gasped, a smile curling up her lips, "Hey, I think your skins back to normal," she exclaimed excitedly, reaching for him again, this time with bare fingers. She touched her fingers to his cheek and her smile grew, "It even feels healthy," she said excitedly ad she studied his face able for the first time to really see what he might look like more accurately.

"Wow and you're a looker aren't you," she observed before blushing realizing that she had spoken out loud, "And if you could just forget that bot of overshare that'd be great," she murmured.

"Not likely, Buffy," Angelus thought with amusement as he heard Buffy get up.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Mr Vampire," Buffy murmured, before she moved for the door, "It shouldn't be before you're up and about," she assured him; more out of hope that it was true than any knowledge of vampire anatomy.

***O*O*O***

Buffy walked into the motel room, a cherry smile on her face, "I'm back, I hope you're hungry," she said as she closed the motel room door.

"Oh, I am," a male voice growled.

The voice sent a cold chill through Buffy's veins. She barely had a change to turn to face the owner of the voice when she was thrown up against a door, a large hand over her mouth making it difficult for her to breath. Her wide eyes taking in the scary, bumpy features of a vampire; one that she had only seen in text books. She only got to look at the face for a short moment as in the next he was lunging for her throat and let out a scream the sound muffled by his hand.

Buffy sat up with a jerk, her heart beating wildly against her ribcage as s her wide eyes focused on her room leaving the remains of the dream behind, "Oh man!" she whispered her hand coming up to touch her neck where the vampire's fangs would have sunk into her flesh.

Feeling nothing, but smooth skin she let out a breath of relief, "What a bizarre dream," she muttered trying to be dismissive of it as she lay back against the mattress hoping to catch a few more hours sleep before class.


End file.
